Ce soir c'est pâtes au beurre
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Les conséquences de la demande de Duo à Trowa. Les pâtes au beurre n'ont pas fini de sévir.


_Disclaimer : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi... enfin les pilotes de Gundam ne sont pas à moi._

_Genre : Franchement, je n'en ai toujours aucune idée, c'est un peu tout et n'importe quoi._

_Couple : On va dire Trowa et Duo._

_Commentaire : Encore une séquelle des pâtes au beurre. Ce texte et le prochain sont tout spécialement conçus pour Aeriell, pour lui prouver qu'ils n'ont pas oublié le platdudébutquisentsibon. _

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et liront._

_Bonne lecture_

_Hahn tah Yhel_

* * *

**Ce soir c'est pâtes au beurre**

- Trowa, au fait, c'est quoi qui sent si bon ? demanda brusquement Duo.

Trowa qui était encore à réfléchir à leur conversation tout juste terminée ne répondit pas immédiatement.

Duo fut donc obligé de reposer la question.

Le grand jeune homme aux yeux verts le regarda d'un air perplexe, avant de se souvenir qu'avant la discussion il avait coupé le gaz sous un plat qu'il avait mijoté avec application depuis la veille.

- Oh, rien, juste une surprise que je voulais te faire.

Duo lui adressa un large sourire.

- j'ai hâte d'y goûter !

Trowa haussa un sourcil.

Son œil vert laissa voir une lueur un peu malicieuse.

- Il te faudra attendre.

Le visage de Duo exprima sa surprise et son incompréhension.

- Pourquoi ? Il n'est pas prêt ? demanda t'il pour essayer de comprendre.

- Il a besoin de mijoter encore un peu, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que tu vas devoir attendre.

- Ben pourquoi alors ? demanda Duo.

- Parce que ce soir c'est pâtes au beurre.

Duo fronça les sourcils.

- Comment ça c'est pâtes au beurre ?

- C'est toi qui fixe le menu ce soir, et tu as demandé que je fasse des pâtes au beurre, donc je vais faire des pâtes au beurre.

- Hey ! Faut pas croire tout ce qu'on dit. protesta Duo.

Trowa réprima un sourire.

Il tenait sa revanche sur la victoire éclatante du natté un moment plus tôt et n'entendait pas y renoncer.

- Bien sur que si, tu ne mens jamais.

-...

- N'est-ce pas ? insista Trowa.

- Humpf.

- Donc ce soir c'est pâtes au beurre.

- Ce serait dommage de gâcher ce plat qui sent si bon. maugréa Duo d'un air maussade.

- Ne t'en fais pas, il ne sera pas gâché, plus il mijote meilleur il est.

- Je peux savoir ce que c'est au moins ?

- Non.

Duo fit la moue, mais Trowa n'était pas disposé à laisser l'avantage lui échapper.

- C'est une surprise, donc tu sauras le moment venu.

- Et c'est quand le moment venu ?

- Dimanche midi.

- Hein ! Mais c'est pas avant après demain !

- Je sais.

- T'es vache là !

- Non, je suis une plante verte, tu te souviens ? A la limite une plante carnivore.

- Une plante verte, carnivore et vache. souligna Duo en faisant la moue.

- Encore un OGM ? Décidément, la science a fait des progrès spectaculaires.

- Tu n'es pas drôle.

- Non, en effet, je n'ai jamais été doué en clown joyeux.

Duo s'appuya au dossier du canapé, le visage maussade.

L'odeur qui venait de la cuisine était vraiment très agréable, elle donnait envie de goûter au plat, de le goûter sans attendre, mais à cause d'une parole malheureuse il allait devoir patienter jusqu'au dimanche.

Son ex plante verte avait visiblement des tendances sadiques.

Il allait devoir la surveiller de très près.

Et ce ne serait pas désagréable.

Sa plante verte était peut être vache, mais elle était séduisante.

Il détailla Trowa avec attention.

Ce dernier lui rendit son regard.

- J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

- Euh, non...

- Alors quoi ?

Duo s'empourpra sans répondre.

Trowa lui sourit.

- Tu étudie les plantes vertes peut être ?

Duo hocha la tête en réponse.

Oh que oui, il avait bien l'intention d'étudier une plante verte et une seule.

Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres et eu la satisfaction de voir Trowa se troubler.

Rien de bien remarquable, mais il avait tout de même perçu un léger trouble.

C'était bon à savoir, il pouvait semer le trouble dans l'esprit complexe de sa plante verte.

Trowa se reprit et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Mieux valait s'y réfugier avant de se laisser aller à un geste malheureux.

Un miracle qu'il n'escomptait pas s'était produit, il n'avait pas été mis à la porte, mais cela risquait d'arriver s'il se permettait des gestes déplacés.

Gestes dont il ne rêvait que trop.

Et puis, il avait des pâtes au beurre à préparer.

- Je peux t'aider ? cria Duo du salon.

Le natté était un peu vexé d'avoir été planté là par sa plante verte et cherchait un moyen de la rejoindre.

Malheureusement pour lui, la plante verte en question ne voulait pas de lui dans la cuisine.

- Non ! Reste dans le salon, je m'occupe de tout.

Duo se renfrogna.

La peste soit des plantes vertes qui ne voulaient pas être aidées ou observées.

- Et je fais quoi en attendant ?

- Regarde la télévision.

- Ah non ! Ca c'est un truc de plante verte !

- Alors lis quelque chose.

- Pas envie.

- Trouve quelque chose à faire ou repose toi ! Mais interdiction d'entrer dans la cuisine.

- C'est ma cuisine ! J'y vais si je veux. protesta Duo.

Trowa ressortit de la cuisine, les mains sur les hanches.

- Tu veux tes pâtes au beurre ?

- Pas vraiment... et puis je peux me faire des pâtes au beurre, ça je sais faire. riposta Duo avec la plus parfaite mauvaise foi.

Un peu d'angoisse revint au cœur de Trowa.

Il réprima un frisson.

Duo ne manqua pas de s'en apercevoir et s'en alarma.

- Trowa ?

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas que je cuisine alors ? souffla Trowa d'une voix étranglée.

- Mais si je veux que tu cuisines ! Recommence pas !

- Alors laisse moi faire.

Et Trowa retourna dans la cuisine dont il ferma la porte.

Duo resta dans le couloir, bouche bée.

Puis il retourna dans le salon, bouder sur le canapé.

Le temps passa.

Passa.

Passa...

Et Trowa ne revenait pas.

- Trowa ! Tout va bien ?

- Oui !

- Toujours pas besoin d'aide ?

- Non !

Le temps passait de plus en plus.

Duo s'ennuyait sur le canapé.

Et ce n'était pas son seul soucis.

- Trowa ! J'ai faim !

- C'est presque prêt.

Le temps continuait de passer.

Trowa termina de dresser deux assiettes avec les pâtes au beurre et les apporta triomphalement dans le salon.

- C'est prêt.

- ZZZZZ...

_Cette fois, je ne peux pas dire que c'est la fin^^_


End file.
